parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plunder and Lightning Part 3 (TaleSpin (DinosaurKingRockz Style))
"Plunder and Lightning Part 3" is the 10th episode of ''TaleSpin (DinosaurKingRockz Style)''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Chomper feels it's his own fault for the kidnapping, and as he helps Barney find his way to Pirate Island, he confesses the story of his past. Until recently, he was an Air Pirate himself, but after about a year with Cat R. Waul and his men, he got sick of it and rebelled against them when he took the electrical stone. Baloo sympathizes for him. While that's going on, Waul and his men hijack another of Merlock's planes, but they only steal seemingly useless stuff. As Barney and Chomper land in the volcanic Pirate Island, Baby Bop seduces the prison guard into letting them out by saying she'll give him ownership of the Sea Duck if he promises to let them go free. The guard agrees to this, but just as he gets the keys, Barney knocks him out and takes the deed, then lets Baby Bop and Cera out. Just then, Waul and his men return and the good guys are forced to hide from the pirates' eyesight. Upon his return, Waul reveals the master weapon he's been working on using the junk they've stolen- the Lightning Gun, with which, he says, they will use to plunder Cape Suzette. He then sings a catchy song about what he and his men are, during which the good guys try to sneak past disguised as other pirates, only to have Barney stupidly join in the song, blowing their cover. To cover their escape, Chomper pretends to rejoin the pirates and gives them the rock, but his acting angers Barney, who ends up taking it too seriously. Barney and the girls make their escape, not knowing that Chomper was faking, but the bad guys are right behind. With the pirates unshakable, Barney turns on an Overdrive function that allows them to get away very quickly. Upon returning to Cape Suzette, they're suddenly snatched by Shere Khan's men, who bring them to the big tiger himself. Baby Bop has no clue about this stone that everyone's talking about, so Merlock has Dr. Roger explain it: the "stone" is a kind of miniature nuclear reactor, a one-of-a-kind fluke creation that can generate limitless energy. Merlock chastises Barney for not retrieving the stone as promised, and the bear responds by complaining about everyone he's in the room with. Back at Higher For Hire, Barney packs his bags into the Sea Duck and pays Baby Bop for it in the form of gold dust he swiped from the pirates earlier. Baby Bop and Cera, though, don't want him to leave, because they don't believe Chomper's really gone bad. Cast: * Baloo - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Rebecca Cunningham - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Kit Cloudkicker - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Molly Cunningham - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Don Karnage - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Sky Pirates - Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Shere Khan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Debolt - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Quotes: * Merlock: I am displeased, Barney. You have let me down. * Barney: Don't tell me about being let down, Mister, 'cause I'm an expert. You let someone get close to you and they stab ya in the back. Well, I'm sick of being used! And I'm sick of workin' for you! And I'm sick of your stupid stone, so y'all just leave me alone! Gallery: Barney 2265600k.jpg|Barney as Baloo Baby Bop 1993.png|Baby Bop as Rebecca Cunningham Chomper in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Chomper as Kit Cloudkicker Cera in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Cera as Molly Cunningham Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Don Karnage Merlock.jpg|Merlock as Shere Khan Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Dr. Debolt Category:TaleSpin Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz